Bodyguard
by xOKissTheRain
Summary: When a crazy fan girl attacks James and he get's hurt, Griffin decides to hire 4 bodyguards from the TSPA or Tennage Superstar's Protections Agency, one for each of them. But isn't a bodyguard supposed to protect you? If so, why are they 4 teenage girls?


BodyGuard, Chapter 1.

Why Do I Feel Like I'm Gonna Get Hurt?  
>Rated T Summary: When a crazy fan girl attacks James and he get's hurt, Griffin decides to hire 4 bodyguards from the TSPA or Tennage Superstar's Protections Agency, one for each of them. But... isn't a bodyguard suppose to protect you? If so, why are they teenage girls?<br>Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush

❍ᴥ❍❍ᴥ❍

James laughed. "Ow, ow,ow" he shouldn't have. Every move he made made his body hurt." You alright buddy?" asked a concerned Carlos to his tall friend. "Yeah." Why are crazy obsessed fangirls so crazy and obsessed? He thought. "Dude man, if they love us, why do they act that way, seriously." said Kendall like he had read in James mind. See, after an autograph signing event, the guys wanted to get some smoothies. While walking down the street, a group of girls spotted them and started chasing after them. Maybe it had something to do with James and Carlos wearing free hugs t-shirts. The boys decided to split up. Wrong idea. When James thought he was safe he saw them coming for him. His shirt ripped has they were pulling him. When he got away he ran and crossed the street on a red light and... almost got hit by a bus. He let out a sigh of relief after seeing his life flash before his eyes. Thats when he got hit by a taxi cab. "At least nothing happened to the face" He said. It was three days after the accident and since he had nothing serious, the pretty boy was leaving the hospital. "James" Griffin said as he entered the room "How are you doing?" " How do I look like I'm doing?" James replied. "Well, at least nothing happened to the face" said Griffin.  
>"Erm...why are you here?" asked Logan. "We, are going on a field trip. I can't risk any other incident like this happen to you guys so we are going to the TSPA for you to meet your new bodyguards."<p>

The Teenage Superstar Protection Agency was located in downtiown L.A. The guys were really surprised by all the equipement. There was a gym, a pool, a climbing walls, a boxe ring and everything needed for interior parkour. "Wow," Logan commented. "Are you sure you're not training secret agents here or something?" He joked.  
>"If I told you... I'd have to kill you." The principal said. This place was like a school he had explained and he was the principal. Everybody froze at his sentence. The man was 6 feet tall and looked like an ex-prisonner. "Relax, he said with a smile, it's just a joke" They all laughed nervously. "So... where is everybody?" asked Carlos to change the subject. Mr. X, that was his name answered saying that they were in the dorms. "Actually, I won't have you wait any longer." He picked up the intercom and called 4 agents into his office. " Evans, Johnson, West, Woods in my office to meet your new teenage superstars."<br>As the door was opening the man spoke again: "Big Time Rush, meet your new bodyguards."

.

.

.

.

The guys erupted in laughter. "Hahaha this is a joke right?" Kendall asked. Or was it James? With all this laughing Griffin couldn't make out who was talking.  
>Mr.X shot them a death glare that got them to stop laughing instantly. "Is there something you boys find funny and would like to share with us?" "No sir" said the guys. "But, Logan started, you are saying that these girls are going to be our bodyguards?" "Yes. These four are our best trained elements here at the agency. I guess you'd prefer 7 foot tall gorillas but they are as competent if not more then any of them. And who better to follow you everywhere and go unnoticed by fangirls but will kick their butts and look like normal teenage girls than normal teenage girls? Anyway, they could kill you in less than 5 seconds... Haha it's just a joke. Hey threw car keys to Ridhima and said "Girls put your bags in the Range Rover. Johnson, you are driving. Oh and one last thing. You need to be paired up." Right now, the boys were all thinking the same thing. These girls started to look really menacing and they were sure they were masters in their art. Logan whispered to his three friends. "Guys? Why do I feel like I'm gonna get hurt? " "So, Woods you'll be with Kendall, the one with the bushy eyebrows...or are they hairy snails? Johnson, you'll be Carlos' bodyguard, the Latino one who looks like he's on speed or some other illegal substance. West, you'll be Hor- Hortense's who the hell is Hortense?" "It's Logan!" The smart boy said blushing a little. "Whatever, said Mr, X. And finally Evans you'll be with James the homo looking one. Are my eyes troubling me or are you wearing mascara? And gosh you smell like... brrrr go away" "Hey!" James shouted " It's my new Cuda bodyspray it's to attract the ladies. And mascara makes my eyelashes look longer and the result is really pretty it makes my eye colour pop out! You should try it!... And I am not gay!"<p>

Everybody face palmed. Even Griffin.

This chapter was written a long time ago. Just not in my computer ^.^" What did you think of it? I know it's short. (In my head it wasn't!) and that the girls didn't talk much xD But they will in the next chapter I promise. I like mr.X I imagine him good looking like Dwayne Johnson. Yeah, Dwayne Johnson *q*. Anyway what did you guys think about the first chapter? Review :3?


End file.
